


Дивный новый мир

by Greenmusik



Series: Fandom Kombat 2019 [24]
Category: Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: AI Harold Meachum, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Begging, Canon-Typical Violence, Daddy Issues, Don't copy to another site, Dubious Consent, Fix-It of Sorts, M/M, Obsession, Parent/Child Incest, Porn With Plot, Replicor, Rough Sex, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-17 22:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greenmusik/pseuds/Greenmusik
Summary: Уорд честно думал, что успел сказать отцу всё, что хотел.





	Дивный новый мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brave New World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367393) by [Alexwoohu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexwoohu/pseuds/Alexwoohu). 

> Переводчик не знает китайского XD ; огромное спасибо анонимному китаисту за помощь с вычиткой.

**1**

Капли дождя мерно стучали по чёрной крышке гроба. Плотные тяжёлые облака висели низко, цепляясь за вычерченный в небе контур города, и металлически-серые небеса сулили грозу. И совсем как вчера, вокруг не было ни одного дальнего родственничка, ни одного делового партнёра — лишь они вдвоём.  
Джой уткнулась Уорду лицом в левое плечо, и он почувствовал, как под плащ просочилась влага. Должно быть, дождь: из них двоих Джой всегда была сильнее.  
— Не могу поверить, что он снова нас бросил.  
— Да, — кивнул Уорд, прижимая её к себе.  
— Я скучаю по нему.  
Он хотел бы сказать, что тоже скучает, но в горле застрял огромный жёсткий ком, и рот просто отказался открываться.

***

  
Видит Бог, он так никогда и не смог смириться со смертью отца.  
Но ведь с Гарольдом — не как с остальными, правда же? В отсутствие Гарольда — кого винить в своих жадности и трусости, в яростной жажде, в одиночестве? Где искать смысл без его завышенных ожиданий и подстрекательств? Зачем выбираться по утрам из постели и взваливать себе на плечи всю тяжесть мира?  
Правда в том, что Уорд чувствовал себя потерянным. Он был приговорён к бесконечному заключению, он жадно мечтал о глотке свободного воздуха, и вот дверь внезапно распахнулась… Но в итоге он осознал, что лишь перебрался из одной клетки в другую.  
В течение прошедшего года, где бы он ни находился, он постоянно чувствовал тень присутствия отца, беззастенчиво проникающую в его мысли и в его сны, заставляя его с криком просыпаться в поту.  
И слышать собственный тяжкий вздох. 

***

  
Несмотря на десятисантиметровые каблуки, Джой бежала, чтобы догнать и перехватить Уорда.  
— Уорд, насчёт последнего проекта отдела технологических исследований и разработок. На повестку дня вынесли заключительный этап испытаний EP300, и Джей-Си хочет знать, готов ли ты взять на себя испытания прототипа с последующим составлением первого отзыва о продукте.  
Уорд поражённо замер.  
— Я и близко к Джей-Си не подойду: ты же знаешь, у меня от лабораторий мурашки по коже.  
— Я с тебя так просто не слезу!  
— Не понимаю, откуда вдруг такая настойчивость. Хочешь, чтобы я побыл подопытной свинкой? Меган?  
— Сэр. Согласно приоритетности задач, — ассистентка нахмурилась, тыча в расписание на планшете пальцем с идеальным маникюром, — ваша встреча с доктором Джей-Си назначается на… завтра после обеда… В два. Я поставлю в известность отдел исследований и разработок, они должны успеть всё подготовить.  
Уорд со вздохом принял папку с бумагами и шагнул в кабинет.  
— Дамы, и что бы я без вас делал… 

***

  
Стоило Уорду ступить на лабораторный этаж — и уже полсекунды спустя все его мысли были о том, как бы слинять, поджав хвост, обратно в лифт.  
— Даже не думай, — преградила ему путь к бегству Джой, беря его за плечо и втаскивая в дверь.  
— Я так надеялся, что тебя не будет, — прошептал Уорд. Большое количество белого цвета и плавные узоры напомнили ему о времени, проведённом в больнице. Он бы мог поклясться, что даже запах дезинфицирующего средства чувствует.  
Они спустились по ступенькам к огромному манипулятору, выжидающе свернувшемуся чуть выше макушки Уорда. Вверх уходили хаотично переплетённые провода.  
— Стрёмная штука, — сказала Джой, ободряюще ткнув Уорда в плечо.  
Из-за пластиковой перегородки раздался женский голос:  
— Я вас уже заждалась. 

***

  
— Расслабьтесь, зубы вам насильно драть никто не будет. — Тон доктора Джей-Си был умиротворяющим, как у учительницы младшей школы, серые глаза мягко смотрели сквозь стёкла очков.  
— Не хотелось бы вас обидеть, но вид стоматологического кресла обычно как-то не вызывает у людей желания расслабиться, — сухо ответил Уорд, глядя на прототип верхней конечности в чане по левую сторону от себя. — Вверяю вам свою жизнь, доктор.  
— С тобой будет всё в порядке. Ведь будет в порядке, да, Джей-Си? — спросила Джой излишне легкомысленным, даже чуточку хулиганистым тоном и ободряюще ущипнула Уорда за руку.  
Тонкие пальцы ловко нанесли токопроводящий гель и наклеили диски электродов Уорду на шею и виски.  
— Конечно. Всего лишь старый добрый нейрокомпьютерный интерфейс. Выражаясь простым языком, он уловит волны вашего подсознания и предпочитаемый визуальный образ. И из полученных данных сформирует в соответствии с алгоритмом Сандоры ряд настроек для идеального индивидуального бионического напарника. — Доктор кинула застенчивый взгляд на Джой и опустила глаза. — В двадцать втором веке…  
— …машина знает тебя лучше, чем ты сам себя знаешь. Спасибо огромное, мне стало значительно легче, — угрюмо пробормотал Уорд, надеявшийся, что ради обретения модели придётся всего лишь заполнить пачку анкет.  
— Вздремните немного. Выбросьте из головы лишние мысли, позвольте им свободно течь. Коммуникатор слева от вас, сообщите нам, как закончите. Мы будем в соседней комнате.  
На мониторе побежала зелёная кривая. Уорд кивнул и уставился в потолок, пока его не затянуло в сон. Ему снились родные глаза и пшеничные пряди волос.

**2**

Спустя почти полгода пришло электронное письмо. Уорд уже и думать забыл, что где-то там есть робот, на тестирование которого он подписался.  
«…в связи с эксклюзивностью продукта мы приняли решение направить заказ курьерской службой непосредственно в ваши апартаменты. Во избежание недоразумений рекомендуется самостоятельная активация продукта…»  
Уорд расстегнул верхнюю пуговицу на рубашке. Лениво отобрал у репликатора кофе. Крепкий, чёрный, горячий и сладкий — ровно как он любит. Приложил палец к уведомлению о доставке.  
Высокая одноместная металлическая капсула стояла посреди квартиры — вызывающе дисгармонирующая с окружающей обстановкой. Уорд задумчиво подошёл к капсуле сбоку, проследил кончиком пальца затейливый рельефный орнамент и наконец нащупал выпуклый переключатель. Передняя часть капсулы отскочила, и белый пар каскадом осел вниз.  
Лицо, которое невозможно выбросить из мыслей днём, которое является по ночам во сне. И не оставляющие никаких сомнений светлые волосы.  
Чашка выпала из дрогнувших пальцев, расплёскивая горячий кофе на брюки. Остатки впитались в ковёр, расплывшись тёмно-бурым мокрым пятном.  
— Господи.  
Почти год назад на крыше здания компании Уорду пришлось дважды выстрелить, чтобы усмирить чудовище, и вот оно вернулось из глубин его собственного разума, мирное и спящее, без малейшего следа былого безумия на лице.  
В груди мучительно кололо, два инстинктивных желания — обнять Гарольда и пристрелить его ещё раз — раздирали Уорда на части, сводя с ума.  
В итоге он нашёл резонный компромисс.  
Это лишь очень точная реплика, успокаивал себя Уорд. Живущий в воспоминаниях призрак, захваченный умной машиной, смесь болезненных страхов и не менее болезненных желаний, переплетённых между собой слишком тесно и сильно, но…  
Всего лишь робот, пусть и нацепивший оболочку с внешностью Гарольда. Но это ни в коем случае не сам Гарольд.  
Существование души — лишь небылица, кочующая из одной религиозной сказки в другую. И как бы там ни было, подобная роскошь, должно быть, единственная в своём роде вещь, которую Гарольд при жизни так и не смог приобрести.

***

  
Третий день.  
Он никогда не будет готов.  
Он вообще никогда не сможет просто взять и позволить содержимому этого гроба лезть в его жизнь. Как бы ни грызла его изнутри глубоко запрятанная совесть.  
— Уорд. Я знаю, что там.  
— Это просто уму непостижимо. Джей-Си сказала, что он сотворён моим сознанием.  
— Ох, умоляю. Ты просто слишком сильно по нему скучаешь… Как и я. Я понимаю, тебе очень трудно это принять, но для тебя это может стать вторым шансом, а он выпадает далеко не каждому. Подумай о том, что ты сказал ему, прежде чем он умер. Неужели ты никогда не жалел, что последним, что он увидел в своей жизни, стал его собственный сын, направивший ему в голову пистолет и обвинивший его в том, что он убийца и чудовище? Я знаю, все эти годы он был к тебе ужасно несправедлив… Но он всё ещё наш отец.  
— Я не буду испрашивать у робота отпущение грехов. Это не Гарольд, это просто насмешка судьбы!  
Уорд с такой силы сжал кулаки, что ногти впились в ладони. Боль несколько отрезвила.  
— Это не насмешка, это подарок судьбы, и тебе нужно лишь принять его, чтобы вернуть себе немного счастья. Послушай, Уорд… Хотя бы попробуй.  
О, если бы она могла хотя бы представить всю иронию ситуации… Не в силах сдержаться, Уорд нервно рассмеялся.  
— Хорошо, я подумаю над этим. Я тоже тебя люблю.  
Проигнорировав удивлённый звук в динамике, он поспешно сбросил звонок. 

***

  
Уорд понимал, что так просто она не сдастся. В этом вся Джой. Единственная львица в их семействе: стоит ей лишь раз зацепить добычу, и она не оставит её, пока результат её полностью не удовлетворит. Уорд не был уверен, стоит ли ему гордиться тем, что она обладает столь ценным в бизнесе качеством, но ему было искренне не по себе оттого, что она выбрала добычей его.  
Ему всё же придётся открыть этот ящик Пандоры, даже если он понятия не имеет, что будет делать с ним дальше.  
В первый раз за всё это время Уорд отбросил чувства — ну, как минимум он себя в этом убедил — и взглянул на тело в капсуле непредвзято.  
Если присмотреться внимательнее, можно было разглядеть, что поры на коже расположены слишком равномерно. Но каждая морщинка была воспроизведена в точности, идеально совпадая с отпечатавшимся в памяти образом.  
Уорд, как никто другой, знал, как выглядит Гарольд: каждая чёрточка, каждый выступ и каждая впадинка, малейшая дрожь каждого мускула с особым смыслом отпечаталась глубоко в его сердце. Множество раз он вглядывался в это лицо сквозь стекло, с трудом подавляя желание обвести его черты руками или растопырить пальцы и вцепиться этому подобию Гарольда в горло, чувствуя, как капля за каплей вытекает из него жизнь вместе с кровью. Смешанные воедино.  
Уорд и сам не мог понять, какое желание превалирует — настолько непредсказуемо они сменяли друг друга.  
Он вынул из упаковки инструкцию. Ничего особенного, простой буклет, отпечатанный на белой бумаге с логотипом «Рэнд». И на первой же странице — бессмысленный набор слов для активации.  
— …Покрывало. Пытки. Скула. Интерстеллар. Белоснежный. Обещание. Ржавый…  
Никакой реакции.  
Уорд кашлянул, прочищая горло, и начал заново, на сей раз громче.  
— Покрывало…  
Он был готов прозакладывать собственную жизнь: губы чуть изогнулись.  
— Как здесь спокойно, — открыла рот эта хрень. — Кажется, я мог бы проспать здесь до конца времён.  
Веки поднялись. Пара синтетических голубых глаз уставилась на Уорда. С нескрываемым интересом оглядела его с головы до ног.  
— Ну здравствуй, дитя.  
Эта… жалкая пародия на человека, чуть покачиваясь, прошествовала к зеркалу, оглядела своё отражение и гордо улыбнулась.  
Всё такой же нарцисс.  
По спине прокатилась ледяная волна, сердце с силой сдавило отчаянное желание произнести родное имя, но Уорд взял себя в руки, вскинул подбородок и с деланным безразличием сказал:  
— Согласно стандартной процедуре, ты можешь представиться.  
Хрень пожала плечами.  
— Иногда стоит смотреть в описание. Это не отнимает много времени.  
Всё такой же ублюдок.  
— А я тебя знаю.  
Хрень потянулась к нему, переступила конечностями, полностью сокращая и без того небольшое расстояние между ними.  
— Уорд, не так ли? Почему мы тратим время зря? Ты же прекрасно знаешь, для чего я здесь.  
Хрень многообещающе прикипела взглядом к его губам.  
— Загадай желание, ведь я — воплощённая фантазия.  
— Ох, блядь. Стой.  
Голос Уорда не дрогнул, но участившееся дыхание всё равно выдало его с головой.  
Хрень легонько потёрлась о подбородок Уорда высокотехнологичной тёмно-золотистой щетиной.  
— Ты только задумайся… Только представь всё то, что я могу для тебя сделать.  
— Остановись. Это приказ.  
С механическим лязгом хрень застыла, в принудительном порядке отключив эмоциональный центр и сопутствующие приложения. Из каждой поры сочился ледяной запах.  
— Как пожелаете, — тихо ответила хрень, не удосужившись даже шевельнуть губами.  
…  
Всё такой же холодный.

**3**

— Ты же знаешь, что моя роль предполагает более широкие возможности, чем это?  
Хрень перегнулась через барную стойку, подхватила сковороду — и золотистый яичный рулет дважды перевернулся в воздухе и приземлился ровнёхонько в центр тарелки.  
— Твой омлет просто божественен.  
Уорд наклонился, чтобы достать со дна холодильника пиво… Старательно не обращая внимания на обжигающий взгляд, которым робот одарил его зад.  
Похоже, за несколько дней наедине с ним Уорд значительно поднаторел в асоциализации, и уже казалось вполне в порядке вещей, что робот, выглядящий как его отец, каждый день предлагает ему поразвлечься, без какого-либо поощрения без конца вторгается в его личное пространство, заваливается на его кровать в купальном халате, чтобы Уорд скормил ему батарейку повышенной ёмкости, присланную Джей-Си, "случайно" проскальзывает к нему в душ…  
— Просто хотел удостовериться, что ты не изменил своего решения. Моё предложение всё ещё в силе.  
Хрень скрестила руки на груди, беззастенчиво любуясь тем, как вода разбивается о плечи Уорда, прослеживая взглядом, как ручейки сбегают вниз по его груди и, достигнув живота, ныряют в короткую поросль под пупком, а потом всё ниже… и ниже…  
— Хватит, — прервал это разглядывание задыхающийся от возмущения, покрасневший как рак Уорд, в который раз сбивчиво грозя отключением.  
Хрень, не дрогнув, невозмутимо ухмыльнулась.  
— О, пожалуйста, сколько угодно. У меня в запасе всё время мира.

***

  
— Я всё ещё не понимаю, — сказала хрень, глядя на раскинувшуюся за окном панораму Нью-Йорка. — Роботизированный компаньон… Да множество парней мечтают такого заиметь. А ты позволяешь дорогой игрушке тратить энергию на то, чтобы навести порядок в твоём гардеробе. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько нелепо это выглядит?  
Уорд не собирался уделять хрени ни капли внимания, даже предупреждающего взгляда не удостоил.  
Просто снял с крючка у двери кожаную куртку. Посмотрелся в зеркало, пригладил волосы…  
— Куда это ты собрался?  
— У меня есть личная жизнь.  
— Что ещё за жизнь такая? — насмешливо протянула хрень.  
Да, всё верно. Именно за это Уорд их и ненавидит.  
Он добела сжал губы и вымелся за дверь до того, как напряжение прорвалось бы слезами. Дверь с грохотом врезалась в косяк.  
Боже, он и впрямь только что сделал это?  
Гарольд всегда мог напомнить ему, кто он такой, обнажить перед всем миром самую его сущность — восьмилетку, переполненного гневом, который может выразить недовольство единственным способом — криком и рыданиями.  
И как всем прочим взрослым, Гарольду было наплевать. Самое большое — слегка беспокоился, и при этом не переставал над ним подшучивать.  
Уорд завернул в ближайший бар и заказал водки. Натянул на лицо привычную маску «Не влезай — убьёт» и отшивал одного подкатывающего за другим. «Здравствуйте. Прощайте», — не моргнув глазом отбривал он. Господи. Неужели так заметно, что ему отчаянно требуется спустить пар? Настолько, что каждый первый, едва зайдя в бар, хочет попытать счастья?  
— Отвали, — раздражённо послал Уорд в очередной раз. 

***

  
— Проклятье, — воскликнул Уорд, запнувшись о порог и растянувшись на полу. Поднялся, цепляясь за стену.  
— Так это он? — раздался из темноты хриплый голос.  
— Свет на п’сят пр’сент’в! — Язык Уорда всё ещё заплетался.  
Робот развалился на диване, у него в руках была неизвестно откуда выуженная старая фотография. На заднем плане — Центральный парк, Гарольд держит за руку Уорда, на другой руке сидит Джой, улыбаются так широко, что вокруг глаз собрались морщинки — так, как положено улыбаться всем счастливым семьям.  
— Ты поэтому не позволяешь к тебе прикасаться.  
Это не вопрос. Отливающие сталью голубые глаза внимательно изучали выражение лица Уорда, и он был уверен, что сейчас выглядит много уродливее, чем когда он плачет.  
— Не смотри на меня так, — тихо произнёс Уорд, чувствуя, как алкоголь стремительно выветривается из организма.  
— Твой собственный отец. Ах ты маленький извращенец, — смаковала хрень… Общий тон звучал крайне знакомо. — Ты хочешь его.  
— Нет. — Идеальная маска Уорда пошла трещинами.  
— Правда в том, что ты хочешь его до безумия. — Хрень наклонилась вперёд, задумчиво упершись локтями в колени. — Настолько, что стоило лишь увидеть меня, жалкую подделку, и ты уже не можешь сдерживать эту штуку у себя в штанах.  
Раздув ноздри, хрень самодовольно улыбнулась.  
— Я ведь чувствую твой запах. Сколько? Сколько раз ты забавлялся с собой и представлял его?  
— Нет.  
— Трус.  
Хрень резко схватила Уорда за запястье и дёрнула на себя. Уорд повалился на диван, проехавшись членом по бёдрам твари, и, поперхнувшись, отпрянул назад.  
— Пусти!  
— Смотри в глаза, когда со мной говоришь! — Хрень влепила Уорду пощёчину тыльной стороной ладони.  
Уорд в ярости врезал кулаком по омерзительно претенциозной морде твари — прямо в покрытую бионической кожей скулу из титанового сплава. Раздался хруст, Уорд вскрикнул, его лицо исказилось от боли. Блядь! Блядь! Блядь!  
Уорд свернулся калачиком у робота на руках.  
— Я не знаю. — Он всхлипнул и закрыл лицо руками. Похоже, это было единственным способом убедить себя в том, что жалкие остатки выкладок самоанализа не рушатся карточным домиком.  
Слёзы просачивались сквозь пальцы, пятная диван.  
— Я не знаю.  
— Всё ты знаешь. — Голос Гарольда звучал с медовой нежностью, и Уорд увяз в нём руками и ногами, как жадный до сладкого муравей вязнет в патоке, и его засасывало всё глубже и глубже.  
Хрень положила руку ему на загривок, нежными круговыми движениями поглаживая большим пальцем небольшой участок под затылком, на кромке роста волос.  
— Расскажи мне, чего ты хочешь, Уорд.  
Уорд поднял на неё взгляд и всхлипнул:  
— Тебя.  
— Хороший мальчик. Но, боюсь, тебе следует быть более конкретным.  
— Прикажи мне. Унизь меня.  
— Если пообещаешь хорошо себя вести.  
Хрень дразняще коснулась кончиком туфли выпуклости на джинсах Уорда.  
— Умоляю, — проскулил Уорд, не в силах справиться с собой, и отчаянно подался навстречу этому сладкому давлению. — Уничтожь меня.  
Хрень печально улыбнулась.  
— Будь осторожнее в своих желаниях, ты даже не представляешь, о чём ты меня просишь. А теперь — будь хорошим мальчиком и дай мне поглядеть, что ты приготовил для папочки.  
— Не называй себя так.  
Уорд потянул молнию и высвободил член, сгорая от желания обхватить его и приласкать. И тут, безо всякого предупреждения, хрень его пнула.  
— Запомни на будущее: старайся не говорить, пока у тебя нет разрешения открывать рот.  
Уорд упал на спину, держась за низ живота; обнажённый член беспомощно подрагивал в воздухе.  
Робот накрыл член Уорда грубой подошвой, потёр, до боли медленно увеличивая нажим и оттягивая крайнюю плоть, пока ощущение не стало слишком острым и Уорд не закричал.  
— Прекрасно, дитя моё. Извиваешься и предлагаешь себя папочке, как дешёвая шлюшка. Спорим, ты уже насквозь пропитан смазкой для меня? Лучше бы тебе быть смазанным, потому что скоро папочка полностью забурится в твою маленькую дырочку и по-быстрому тебя употребит, удовлетворяя твои нужды. Никакой пощады: у меня не хватит терпения для долгой подготовки. Боже, ты только посмотри, как ты голоден до этого, как жаждешь. Это возбуждает моего мальчика? Так сильно хочешь, чтобы тебя распахал папочкин член? — Хрень облизнулась, раздевая взглядом извивающегося на полу Уорда. — Скажи мне, как давно тебя последний раз хорошенько трахали?  
У Уорда всё плыло перед глазами, но он попытался собрать разбегающиеся слова.  
— А?  
— Я спросил, — хрень сильнее надавила ногой, — имел ли кто-нибудь недавно папочкину любимую маленькую тугую дырочку? А?  
— Ах… — Уорд подавился вдохом, на глаза навернулись слёзы, и он вскрикнул: — Больно.  
— Я не буду спрашивать в третий раз, — холодно сказал робот и отодвинул ногу.  
— Никогда! Никто. Пожалуйста. Я хочу, хочу. — Уорд ухватил хрень за штанину, не прекращая быстро и безрассудно тереться о подошву. — Дай мне это! Пожалуйста!  
Взгляд хрени потемнел.  
— Никогда не было?  
— Никто… не зашёл со мной так далеко. Пожалуйста!  
— Кого ты просишь? Скажи мне, кого ты так просишь. А? — лихорадочно прорычала хрень. — Ты знаешь, как меня зовут!  
Уорд открыл рот, загнанно дыша, лицо горело, все слова куда-то пропали.  
— Гарольд!  
— Как ты меня назвал, солнышко? — переспросила хрень, всё быстрее двигая ногой.  
— Отец! — Уорд вцепился пальцами в ковёр и напрягся всем телом. — Отец! Я почти… дай мне кончить! Дай мне!  
— Ох, дитя… Папа как учил?  
— Пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, позволь мне кончить! — рыдая, взмолился Уорд.  
— Вот так, хорошо. — Робот безжалостно надавил ногой. — Кончи для меня!  
— Отец! — выкрикнул Уорд и кончил с такой силой, что почти забрызгал спермой раскрасневшуюся щёку.  
Глаза Уорда затуманились. Он прикрыл веки и распластался на полу, чувствуя себя выжатой тряпкой. Не дожидаясь, пока он отдышится, робот поднял его за шиворот, будто Уорд весил не больше пёрышка. Будто не весил вообще ничего.  
— Не спеши расслабляться, мальчишка. Я с тобой ещё не закончил, — прошептал робот ему в ухо.

**4**

Уорд с гулким звуком впечатался в окно во всю стену в гостиной, вжавшись щекой в стекло. Робот навалился сзади твёрдым горячим телом, плотно прижал, зафиксировав, сгрёб футболку Уорда и запихнул ему в рот.  
— Скажи мне, что ты видишь?  
Уорд открыл глаза и посмотрел сквозь запотевшее стекло на улицу.  
— Здания? Дороги?  
— Ты недостаточно внимателен, — сказал робот и ухватил его за сосок.  
— Ох… Нью-Йорк? Я вижу Нью-Йорк? — Он резко дёрнулся, пытаясь избежать хватки пальцев, сжавших сосок словно тисками.  
— Теперь верно.  
Робот провёл языком по его шее снизу вверх до мочки уха, легонько прикусил нижнюю челюсть, и Уорд задрожал, как осенний лист на ветру.  
— Ты смотришь на Нью-Йорк, а Нью-Йорк смотрит в ответ на тебя.  
Между ног Уорда втиснулось колено, потирая яички.  
— Видишь того мужчину в офисном здании напротив? А вон там, на крыше, похоже, идёт вечеринка. Так много людей: мужчины, женщины, старики, дети… Стоит им только посмотреть вверх… Стоит им лишь чуть внимательнее вглядеться… Что же они увидят? А?  
Уорд жадно вдохнул и посмотрел полными слёз глазами на своё отражение в окне. Очень развратное отражение: торчащие соски и член, медленно снова поднимающийся и трущийся о стекло, размазывая по нему предэякулят. Лицо Гарольда вынырнуло из темноты рядом с ним, тяжёлый член с пошлым хлюпаньем ходил внутри, не встречая ни малейшего сопротивления.  
К щекам Уорда прилила кровь.  
— Блядь! Они же увидят.  
— Пусть увидят. Они могут только смотреть на тебя, ведь правда? — Горячий язык нырнул Уорду в ухо. — В конце концов, это единственное, что они могут делать. Ты с самого рождения был предназначен мне. И я буду трахать тебя, пока весь мир не увидит, какой ты ненасытный, как ты умоляюще визжишь, требуя папочкин член. Пока они не увидят, что никто иной не может удовлетворить тебя. Не поймут, что ты — любимая папочкина игрушка, исключительно папочкина сучка, сгорающая от нетерпения в ожидании, когда можно будет преподнести ему себя на серебряном блюде. Всего себя, целиком и полностью.  
Робот подхватил Уорда под бёдра, с нечеловеческой скоростью тараня нежную дырочку. Уорд закричал и оперся обеими руками на окно. Обхватив руками, робот поднимал и опускал его, и Уорд всем весом насаживался на член, лишённый даже возможности двинуться самостоятельно, и мог только беспомощно стонать, принимая всё, что бы тот ему ни уготовил, будь то наслаждение или боль. Он — лишь неразумное дитя, у него нет иного выбора. Если всё, что от него требуется, это послушание, что ж, так тому и быть. И всё будет хорошо.  
— Не плачь. — Робот стёр слёзы с его лица. — Папочка здесь, всё будет хорошо.  
— Папочка! — Он содрогнулся и выгнулся всем телом, страстно желая продолжения. — Правда? Всё будет хорошо?  
— Т-с-с, оставь это мне, я обо всём позабочусь. Всё будет хорошо, я обещаю.

***

  
В дверь позвонили.  
— Что-то не припомню, чтобы ждал сегодня гостей, — сказал Уорд, входя на кухню босиком. Поморщился, разминая плечи: по телу будто грузовик проехался.  
«Грузовик» вложил ему в руку кружку с кофе.  
— Самое время. Надеюсь, ты не против, что я пригласил твою сестру, не спросив у тебя разрешения. Семья всегда должна собираться в полным составе.  
Робот открыл дверь.  
— Радость моя?  
Губы Джой задрожали, и она рухнула в его объятия.  
— Иди к папочке, — поманил робот Уорда.  
Уорд в ужасе застыл.  
— Что, по-твоему, ты делаешь? Джой, это не Гарольд!  
Джой молча подняла не него покрасневшие глаза.  
— Конечно Гарольд. — Робот небрежно передёрнул плечами. — Ну ладно, возможно, не на все сто процентов, но…  
— Я сохранила его мозг, — с трудом выговорила Джой, глядя на Уорда поверх его плеча. — Я всегда верила, что… Что ресурсы Рэнд однажды позволят ему вернуться к нам! Что даже если никому другому это не по силам, мы сможем!  
Гарольд с бесконечной нежностью погладил её по волосам.  
— Ты молодец, дитя моё. Я всегда могу на тебя рассчитывать, ведь так?  
— А как же EP300? — Уорд, вскрикнув, вцепился себе в волосы. — Так значит, это не продукт моего разума?! Хоть слово из того, что ты сказала, было правдой?!  
Он перевернул стол, и посуда брызнула в разные стороны мелкими осколками.  
— Уорд, пожалуйста, не сходи с ума. Выслушай меня. Я не могла допустить, чтобы всё пошло прахом, и не знала, как ты это воспримешь. И я посчитала, что если ты будешь думать, что его создал ты, то, возможно, тебе будет проще его принять.  
Уорд обессиленно упёрся ладонями в колени: стены будто сжимались вокруг него, лишая доступа воздуха.  
— Господи, Джой. Брось притворяться. Вы же с самого начала всё знали. Ты же просчитала мою реакцию… Моя собственная сестра! В мире вообще остался хоть кто-то, кому можно доверять?!  
— Возьми себя в руки, Уорд. Не стоит спускать всех собак на младшую сестру. — Гарольд выпустил Джой, поднял руки перед собой, повернув ладони к Уорду, и медленно пошёл в его сторону. — Большая часть из этого была моей идеей. Ты хоть представляешь, насколько ранил меня наш с тобой последний разговор? Взгляд, которым ты тогда на меня смотрел… Он будто разъедает меня изнутри. Но какие бы недоразумения ни были между нами в прошлом, этому взгляду я не позволю перечеркнуть наши с тобой отношения.  
Он обхватил Уорда за плечи, так соблазнительно бережно, что Уорд с трудом подавил желание отпрянуть.  
— Я дал слово Джой, что как следует компенсирую, — Гарольд покатал слово на языке, смакуя, — тебе все прежние обиды, — и обнял одеревеневшего Уорда. В воздухе всё ещё чувствовался запах ночного секса.  
— Как бы там ни было, в последнее время мы были очень счастливы. Не так ли, дитя? Наша связь стала как никогда близкой… Очень близкой. — Гарольд успокаивающе улыбнулся Джой. — Верно, Уорд?  
Руки твари опустились Уорду на талию.  
— Да, — процедил сквозь зубы Уорд, плача от унижения.  
Джой охнула и обняла его за шею.  
— Прости меня, Уорд. Но пойми: я просто не могла стоять и смотреть, как двое самых любимых людей в моей жизни отдаляются друг от друга.  
Уорд, не в силах больше сдерживаться, зарыдал в голос.  
Гарольд обнял обоих своих детей.  
— Я знаю, что это сложно, что это никогда не было легко… Но папочка здесь. Всё будет хорошо.  



End file.
